1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates grooving tools, boring heads and the like including a tool draw bar for actuating the tool which are intended to be secured to spindles for rotation therewith and actuated by an actuating bar extending through the spindle and connected to the tool draw bar and refers more specifically to draw bar adapter structure adapted to be positioned between the actuating draw bar and the tool draw bar to permit rapid securing of the tool to the spindle and the method of securing the tool to the spindle without a requirement for exact tolerances and positioning of the spindle, draw bars and tool to produce exact angular relationship between the tool and spindle with the draw bars tightly connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, tools such as grooving tools, boring heads and the like having tool draw bars and adapted to be mounted on rotatable spindles having actuating draw bars extending therethrough with the draw bars connected have been mounted on the spindles by first rotating the tool with a threaded connection between the tool draw bar and actuating draw bar in engagement until the connection between the draw bars is secure. At such time, the tool is then backed off by reverse rotation until the proper angular relation between the tool and spindle is obtained so that securing means such as bolts may be passed through the tool into threaded securing openings in the end of the spindle. Such mounting of tools on spindles is unsatisfactory in that the draw bars are only rarely secured together as tightly as desired.
Wherein, in the past, it has been possible to secure the draw bars together as tightly as possible, exact tolerances have been required in the actuating draw bar or the tool draw bar to insure the exact alignment of the securing means at the exact moment the draw bars are secured together as desired. Such exact tolerances are difficult to maintain and are expensive to produce.